thepkmnfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Pokémon Phoskia Version
Pokémon Phoskia Version (ポケットモンスター光影, Pocket Monsters Mitsukage (Light-Shadow)) is the second Generation O mainseries game for the Nintendo Nise and the sequel version to Pokémon Light and Shadow Versions. Plot Main Characters Oscar/Kierra (Scuro/Chiaro) - The Main Protaganist, recently moved to Rinku w/ his/her parents and twin sibling, ready for an adventure. Kierra/Oscar (Chiaro/Scuro) - The Main Protaganist's Twin, unlike most rivals, he/she accompanies you throughout your journey, then wanders off when you reach a new town/city or location to rejoin you as you leave. Stays at home in post game unless asked at home. Erebos - Aither - Professor Maple - The Pokémon Professor of Rinku. Gives trainers a Chlorizard, a Plasmor or an Aquitty as a starter. He also awards the protaganist with a new version of Pokédex. Lucy - Professor Maple's assistant. Having travelled around Rinku, now helps Professor Maple in Pokémon research. Team Lumus - one of the Villainous Groups of Rinku. They attempted to plunge the world into an Eternal Day using the power of Tamalein, the Fairy Queen of the Day, but failed. They use primarily Fairy, Electric and Fire Types. *Hyperion - Self Proclaimed Lord of Light and Leader of Team Lumus. Attempts to re-awaken his broken dream by starting again. However now has a secret employer. **Helios - One of the Commanders of Team Lumus. His Primary Pokémon is Magmortar. **Eos - One of the Commanders of Team Lumus. Her Primary Pokémon is Buccawile. **Phanes - One of the Commanders of Team Lumus. His Primary Pokémon is Electavire. Team Shade - one of the Villainous Groups of Rinku. They attempted to plunge the world into an Eternal Night using the power of Dokiaoi, the Dragon King of the Night, but failed. They use primarily Dark and Ghost Types. *Phoebe - Self Proclaimed Lady of Darkness and Leader of Team Shade. Attempts to re-awaken her broken dream by starting again. However now has a secret employer. **Erebus - One of the Commanders of Team Shade. His Primary Pokémon is Sablelare. **Nyx - One of the Commanders of Team Shade. His Primary Pokémon is Honchkrow. **Thantos - One of the Commanders of Team Shade. His Primary Pokémon is Mismagius. Team Cryo - the new Villainous Group that aim to create an endless Chiaroscuro, a balnce between Light and Shadow with no change between the two. They use Ice types, but also some Water, Psychic and Normal *Doctor Loki Jötunn - a travelling doctor who appears in random situations whenever either Villainous Team Activities are amongst. Turned out to be gathering information for his own ideals, believing that ice holds the key to balancing Light and Dark. He uses Bugs as well as Ice. **Laufey - One of the Commanders of Team Cryo. His Primary Pokémon is Froslass. **Farabauti - One of the Commanders of Team Cryo. Her Primary Pokémon is Gallade. Main Game Rinku League *Gym Leaders **Colene (Rock) - Ore Badge **Kiyo (Fighting) - Dojo Badge **Aeolus (Flying) - Hurricane Badge **Brianna (Normal) - Blank Badge **Otto (Bug) - Colony Badge **Stane (Poison) - Acid Badge **Wally (Psychic) - Morpheus Badge **Shadow/Seth (Dark) - Pitch Badge *Elite Four **Marina (Water) **Quentin (Electric) **Flora (Grass) **Dante (Fire) **Silver (Dark) or Faitsu/Rosa/"White 2" (Fairy) ***Loki (Ice) (main game only) Postgame Indigo League (Kanto and Johto) *Gym Leaders (Kanto): **Brock (Rock) - Boulder Badge **Misty (Water) - Cascade Badge **Lt Surge (Electric) - Thunder Badge **Erika (Grass) - Rainbow Badge **Janine (Poison) - Soul Badge **Karen (Dark) - Marsh Badge **Blaine (Fire) - Volcano Badge **Blue (Various) - Earth Badge *Gym Leaders (Johto): **Falkner (Flying) - Zephyr Badge **Bugsy (Bug) - Hive Badge **Norman (Normal) - Plain Badge **Morty (Ghost) - Fog Badge **Chuck (Fighting) - Storm Badge **Jasmine (Steel) - Mineral Badge **Pryce (Ice) - Glacier Badge **Clair and Lance (Dragon) - Rising Badge *Elite Four **Koga (Poison) **Bruno (Fighting) **Whitney (Normal) **Green/Leaf (Various) **Gold/Ethan (Various) - Champion Hoenn Leaue *Gym Leaders **Roxanne (Rock) - Stone Badge **Brawley (Fighting) - Knuckle Badge **Wattson (Electric) - Dynamo Badge **Flannery (Fire) - Heat Badge **Ruby/Brendan (Various) - Balance Badge **Winnona (Flying) - Feather Badge **Steven (Steel) - Alloy Badge **Juan (Water) - Rain Badge *Elite Four **Sidney (Dark) **Phoebe (Ghost) **Liz and Tate (Psychic) **Drake (Dragon) **Sapphire/May (Various) - Champion Sinnoh League *Gym Leaders **Roark (Rock) - Coal Badge **Gardenia (Grass) - Forest Badge **Maylene (Fighting) - Cobble Badge **Crasher Wake (Water) - Fen Badge **Diana (Dragon) - Relic Badge **Byron (Steel) - Mine Badge **Candice (Ice) - Icicle Badge **Volkner (Electric) - Beacon Badge *Elite Four **Aaron (Bug) **Flint (Fire) **Lucian (Psychic) **Cynthia (Various) **Diamond/Lucas (Various) - Champion Unova League *Gym Leader **Burgh (Bug) - Insect Badge **Elesa (Electric) - Bolt Badge **Clay (Ground) - Quake Badge **Skyla (Flying) - Jet Badge **Iris (Dragon) - Legend Badge **Marlon (Water) - Wave Badge **Roxy (Poison) - Toxic Badge **Cheren (Various) - Basic Badge *Elite Four **Marshal (Fighting) **Caitlin (Psychic) **Shauntal (Ghost) **Grimsley (Dark) **Rakutsu/Nate/"Black 2" (Various) - Champion Kalos League *Gym Leader **Viola (Bug) - Bug Badge **Grant (Rock) - Cliff Badge **Korrina (Fighting) - Rummble Badge **Ramos (Grass) - Plant Badge **Clemont (Electric) - Voltage Badge **Valerie (Fairy) - Fairy Badge **Olympia (Psychic) - Psychic Badge **Wulfric (Ice) - Iceberg Badge *Elite Four **Wikstrom (Steel) **Drasna (Dragon) **Siebold (Water) **Diantha (Various) **X/Calem (Various) - Champion Category:AdamantiumBladez Category:Game Series Battle Frontier *Emerald (Arena Head) - Guts Symbol *Crystal/Lyra (Factory Queen) - Luck Symbol *Pearl/Barry (Tower Tycoon) - Ability Symbol *White/Hilda (Agency Manager) - Knowledge Symbol *Hugh (Maze Seeker) - Tactics Symbol *Michael (Castle Lord) - Spirits Symbol *Wes (Colosseum King) - Brave Symbol Master Battle *Natural Harmonia Gropius/"N" and Black/Hilbert - Legendary Heroes *Red - Pokémon Master *Prof. Oak - Pokémon Professor *Y/Serena - Archduchess (Battle Chateau) Blurb One Year Later . . . All is in chaos again. Rinku is under attack again by the villians of Team Lumus and Team Shade. But all is not what it seems. Changes from Light and Shadow Versions *New starting hometown! *Obtainable Kokogryllo! *New Pokémon! *Access to the Kalos Region! Pokédex Regional #Chlorizard #Chloridon #Chlortaris #Plasmor #Fierpast #Ectoplaz #Aquitty #Leorinse #Gryphoam #Larveeah #Krystaliss #Dewfly #Solarwing #Necromoth #Woodpuck #Woodplank #Woodpike #Kidchilla #Obesemal #Cardiobal #Budew #Roselia #Roserade #Wingull #Pelipper #Zubat #Golbat #Crobat #Azurill #Marill #Azumarill #Geodude #Graveler #Golem #Abra #Kadabra #Alakasam #Machop #Machoke #Machamp #Ghastly #Haunter #Gengar #Tropius #Absol #Magnemite #Magneton #Magnezone #Psyduck #Golduck #Magikarp #Gyarados #Mantyke #Mantine #Nosepass #Probopass #Heracross #Herculex #Pinsir #Khellar #Ralts #Kirlia #Gardevoir #Gallade #Snorunt #Glalie #Frosslass #Zangoose #Zanverine #Seviper #Sevhydra #Murkrow #Honchkrow #Misdreavus #Mismagius #Pichu #Pikachu #Raichu #Clefa #Clefairy #Clefable #Igglybuff #Jigglypuff #Wigglytuff #Togepi #Togetic #Togekiss #Tyrouge #Hitmonlee #Hitmonchan #Hitmontop #Happiny #Chansey #Blissey #Munchlax #Snorlax #Bonsly #Sudowoodo #Mime Jr. #Mr. Mime #Sneasel #Weavile #Gligar #Gliscor #Scyther #Scizor #Onix #Steelix #Sableye #Sablelare #Mawile #Buccawile #Dunsparse #Dunserpent #Delibird #Kringlbird #Remoraid #Octillery #Swablu #Altaria #Elekid #Electabuzz #Electivire #Magby #Magmar #Magmortar #Riolu #Lucario #Rhyhorn #Rhydon #Rhyperior #Smoochum #Jynx #Pryncyce #Eevee #Vaporeon #Jolteon #Flareon #Espeon #Umbreon #Leafeon #Glaceon #Eeveeon #Yanma #Yanmega #Swinub #Piloswine #Mammoswine #Wynaut #Wobbefett #Wealden #Combee #Vespiquen #Apiaknite #Buisel #Floatsel #Surfsel #Drifloon #Drifblim #Drifpelin #Cubone #Marowak #Skellivor #Snubull #Granbull #Marshbull #Corsola #Coraltex #Qwilfish #Mynefish #Bansheep #Wooldego #Chimeraith #Trinius #Nethumi #Kraita #Tamalein #Dokiaoi #Kokogryllo #Satrenuum #Dratini * #Dragonair #Dragonite #Lavitar #Pupitar #Tyrannitar #Trapinch #Vibrava #Flygon #Bagon #Shelgon #Salamence #Beldum #Metang #Metagross #Gible #Gabite #Garchomp #Regifairy #Regidark #Deino #Zweilous #Hydreigon #Axew #Fraxure #Haxorus #Regirock #Regice #Registeel #Regigigas Trivia *Phoskia is the combonation of the Greek words phos (φως = "Light") and ''skia ''(σκιά = "Shadow") *Mitsukage (光影) is the Japanese word for "Light-Shadow" Category:AdamantiumBladez Category:Game Series